


compunctious

by queb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queb/pseuds/queb
Summary: they both hated the sun and they both hated the rain. it was ironic, they only did it to suit each other. they both hated each other and they both hated being apart. okay, maybe they didn't hate each other at all.





	

Hanamaki didn't like the feel of eating biscuits in the morning. They cover the roof of his mouth and his tongue with this flaky coating that he can't get rid of for hours. He hates the yellow lumpy biscuits, don't get him wrong. Don't confuse the yellow, lumpy, flaky biscuits with yeast rolls, or with creampuffs, or with breadsticks. Hanamaki didn't like wearing a lot of layers of clothing, especially the amount required by a high school uniform. He was a sweaty teenager, and he would find himself peeling his shirt off at the end of the day.

Matsukawa didn't like it whenever he would have an exchange with someone and would be interrupted by somebody else trying to converse with the one of his attention. More specifically, he hated not being seen, he guesses that he's quite narcissistic at times. Mastukawa hated sleeping during a long car ride, because when he would wake up, he'd get this feeling under his fingernails, almost like they were caked with gunk. He especially didn't like when he looked and nothing was there for him to get rid of. This excruciating feeling would last way longer than it needed to last.

Hanamaki loved leaving his class to see Matsukawa already standing there, his thick eyebrows raised in an affectionate but mocking way. He said he hated it though, he said it was annoying and clingy. He said it every time in a joking matter, and every time, Matsukawa would laugh and shake his head. Hanamaki loved skipping class and texting Matsukawa, knowing that the taller boy would follow his demands and join up with him. They would walk to a fast food restaurant and buy smoothies. After that, they would go to the park, where they would take pictures and send them to everyone, showing them how much fun that they could be having. If you asked Hanamaki or Matsukawa, they would tell you that it was more of a tiresome endeavor.

Mastukawa loved how Hanamaki's speech would become faster the more he got excited. He said he hated it though, he said that it got on his nerves and that Hanamaki should calm down a few notches. He said it every time in a joking matter, and every time, Hanamaki would laugh and roll his eyes. Matsukawa loved how charming Hanamaki was, demonstrated by how much Matsukawa's family loved the pink haired boy. His mother would never say no if Matsukawa requested that Hanamaki stay the night. The two boys would watch scary movies and tell their friends about them, showing them how much fun that the they could be having. If you asked Matsukawa or Hanamaki, they would tell you that it was more of a tedious chore.

They would share their first kiss together, they would lose their virginity to the other, they would date each other. If you asked them, they would tell you that they were just in it for the affection.

That being said, everyone knew that what they said wasn't always the case.

When they graduated high school, they went to different colleges. They thought they would be fine, long distance relationships worked all the time, they were more common than most people thought. Even if it didn't work out, there wasn't much to lose anyway, considering they were both in it for the affection. Hanamaki stopped visiting after a while, so did Matsukawa. It happened slow, so slow that hey didn't even notice. Then— systematically— the decided to break it off mutually, because they just weren't into each other anymore.

Hanamaki loved when he would eat the disgusting yellow biscuits in the morning and get the gross film inside of his mouth. He would complain, and Matsukawa would smile and give him a kiss that burned so hot on his lips that he couldn't feel anything else in his body, much less the coating in his mouth. Hanamaki loved wearing the atrocious layered school uniform that would make his skin slick with sweat. He would gripe, and Matsukawa would smirk and tell him exactly how he would take the uniform off himself. Hanamaki would still be sweaty, but for a different reason.

Matsukawa loved getting interrupted during a conversation. He would sulk, and Hanamaki would be there, kissing his cheeks, his lips, his temples, his neck. Hanamaki made sure that Matsukawa knew that he was important, he made sure that he wouldn't be ignored. Matsukawa loved sleeping during a long car ride and waking up with a gross face and a weird feeling under his fingernails. He would pout, and Hanamaki would stop at a gas station and buy anything that Matsukawa would want, but not after some well deserved teasing.

Hanamaki wished that he didn't stop visiting Matsukawa, because maybe then, he wouldn't cry so much. Matsukawa wished that he didn't stop messaging Hanamaki, because maybe then, he wouldn't shut himself out.

They both wished that they didn't lie. They should have said how much they loved each other when they had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i was starting to disassociate so i had to write something. this isn't vent or anything, i just really didn't feel like feeling like shit today.


End file.
